


Like and Love and Want

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Corset, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli was wearing a corset. <i>Only</i> a corset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like and Love and Want

**Author's Note:**

> _Ridiculously_ short fill for the glam_kink prompt: _After a long day at the studio Sauli is waiting for Adam at home wearing only a corset._

"You like?"

Adam's keys fell from his nerveless hands, and Sauli laughed, then peered at him through his long, false lashes. "Yes, you like."

Drawing in a shaky breath, Adam tried to make his tired mind remember how to speak. He licked his lips, mouth dry, and Sauli started toward him, swaying his bare hips with each step. "I—" He tried to breathe again, and it caught in his throat. "Love. _God_."

Sauli was wearing a corset. _Only_ a corset, blue as midnight water and overlaid in intricate black lace, its shimmering darkness making his tan and freckled skin glow golden in the candlelight. He watched Adam through dark-lined eyes, red-stained lips curled in a feral smile as he draped himself along Adam's side. Adam shuddered, want hitting hot and sharp like a livewire to the gut, and claimed Sauli's lips in a searing kiss, letting Sauli steal his breath as he swallowed Sauli's laughs.

Somehow, they pulled apart, panting, and Adam sank to his knees, clutching Sauli's waist as he eyed his leaking cock. "Fuck," he breathed, voice a faint rasp, and saw Sauli shiver as his breath blew hot over his cock. "You're so…gorgeous, _fuck_."

Chuckling, Sauli ran his fingers through Adam's hair, and said, "Now you know how I feel."

Without a word, he took Sauli in his mouth, gripping his tightly-cinched waist like a lifeline as he teased and licked and sucked, until Sauli came quick and hard and wet down his throat. He swallowed every drop, then let go of Sauli's cock and guided him down for a gentle, salt-tinged kiss. "Thank you," he whispered against Sauli's smudged and swollen lips, and Sauli reached for his zipper. "I love you."

"You do like it?" Sauli grinned, unzipping Adam's jeans.

Adam nodded, and his breath stuttered as Sauli palmed his aching cock. "Yeah. I do."


End file.
